Heart of War
by Mrs.Ash Ketchum
Summary: In 2012, what happens when the gang want to join the military?What new enemies,alies,and when love blossums lie ahead? YxOC, TxOC,JxOC, BxOC
1. Meeting The Ensign

"talking" 'thought' authors note (shooting)

Rated 'R' for language, war scenes, and sex material later on in the story. Don't own Yugi-Oh if I did it wouldn't be 'G'. This is my second story so don't sue me. Also if some information is wrong about ranks or anything please tell me. I am a NJROTC student so if I get anything wrong it would be great to tell me.

You have to know or you'll be clueless.

Characters-

Yugi Mouto- Captain of the Marines on the USS Lincoln

Joey Wheeler- private of the Navy

Tristan Taylor- corporal of the Army

Tea Gardener - Chief Petty Officer of the Navy in computer communication

Ryou Bakura- Chief Petty officer of the Nation Guard

Andrea Montgomery- Bubble Gum Girl Pilot of the Air Force

Rebecca Smithe- Bubble Gum Girl Pilot of the Air Force

Raslene Shaffer-Bubble Gum Girl Pilot of the Air Force Here is how you say her name-Raz le ne hope it helps

Laura Hessemeo-Bubble Gum Girl Chief Pilot of the Air Force

Joule Bebe- crew of the Navy to say her name is Jo le

Meg Bowder-Commander of the Bubble Gum Girl Pilots of the Air Force

D.J Shrowder- Private of the Navy

Sam Trobowski- Admiral of the Air Force

Richard Steistel- Commander of the Navy

Milton Clifton-MST. Sgt. of the Marines

Hope you know the names their going to be used a lot and their ranks

'Heart of War'

Chapter 1

'Meeting the Ensign'

"Would all military personnel get off the damn ship and get your asses on land all ready! Your family probably thinks you're dead and ow-." A person said over the intercom getting hurt. "I'm sorry but will you all please hurry and get off the ship. Thank you." Tea said over the intercom. "Well guys are you all ready?" Yugi asked to everyone in the cabin getting his stuff. The gang has been on a long six-month trip preparing themselves if war broke out and now getting ready to see their friends and families again.

"Are you peoples done yet?" said a girl named Laura Hessemeo who was the Ensign of the small group company. "Yes ma'am." They all yelled in her face making her smile with satisfaction. "Good, carry on." She said moving on to another room with the same result. Laura, the Ensign, whom everyone loved (sarcasm) had to be respected by everyone cause she was higher rank than the platoon. Ranks didn't quite matter but she still had to be respected.

"Man how is it she is always on our asses about something, don't care how she looks, gets dirty, and oh what's the word for it?" Joey said once she was out of ear shot. "The perfect Ensign? Because everyone hates her. She's the hardest even if you do everything right."

"What does she do? She is in the Air Force right getting ready to get called" Asked Yugi getting down from the bed after getting his stuff. "After this were all going to be waiting to be called and it could be our last." "Yo Ryou you really need to stop reading Teas romance books. They're not good for you." Joey told Ryou who always see him reading her books.

"Sorry I'm hooked" He countered to Joey. "I'll give you something hooked." "Hold it Joey stop it would yea?" Tristan said holding Joey back from hurting a scarred Ryou. "He always interrupts my games with his crap!" "Jo just cool it will you." "Fine Ryou you better feel lucky you're my friend." Ryou was nodding his head like crazy. "Hi guys, what's going on?" Tea asked when she knocked on the door and going inside. "Tea what happened to the guy on the intercom?" Tristan asked sternly. "Lets just say he wouldn't be walking for a long time." She answered in a scary tone and everyone looked scarred. "Well guys judging by the order we should be up next to get out of here." Yugi said looking at the schedule.

"Yugi and co. hope you had a good stay together because if war ever broke out you would be very lucky if you all stayed together." Said Commander Steistel said to a saluting Yugi and co and shaking hand with them. The gang saluted to the Mst. Sgt. and the Commander and went to join their family and friends. "Grandpa!" Yugi cried out finding his grandfather in the large crowd. "Yugi? My you have grown and stronger too." (giggle) "Thanks grandpa." They went to the car saying goodbye to everyone when they found their families. 'Yugi look up.' Yami said in his spirit form. 'Huh, why?' 'Just look up.' Yugi looked up seeing Laura with her friend Andrea on the side of the ship looking at all of the chaos. 'She's probably looking for her family. Andrea is nicer than Laura is. I wonder how they got to be good friends?'

He went to the cars and left with everyone. "He left and you didn't tell give him your number!" Andrea said right next to Laura seeing the chaos. "It's better this way." She said seeing Yugi looking back at her and waving at her before he went inside the car. Laura frowned and turned away. "Come on we better get off this ship before I go nuts. Our turn is next we don't want to miss it." She said smiling at her friend and giving her thumbs up with a wink. Andrea smiled and they both nodded and doubled time off. 360 steps a min. basically a small run. After saying good bye to the Commander and MST. SGT. Master Sargent they found their families and friends and glad to be at home. Little did they know that the adventure has just begun for all of them.

I really like this story it is one of my favorite stories I have written but this the second I have written for this site. Check my bio for 'THE PHAROHS PROTECTORS' review please and thank you.

Love

YgosmstP


	2. War Breaking Out

"Talking" 'thought' authors note (laughing)

Don't own Yugi-Oh but do own everything else but anything from the military or the Yugi-Oh show. Like I said if there's any mistake please tell me.

'Heart of War'

Chapter 2

'War Breaking Out'

(Whistle) "It feels so good to have those kids back. It was getting quite lonely here. Said grandfather Motou. "Mail here Mr. Motou." "Thank you." "Have a good day."The mailman said to him and drove on his bike.

Inside of the house-

"Yugi theres mail for you." Mr. Mouto called out to everyone in the kitchen where he had tea and cookies. It has been a few months since the boot camp they had been living a simple lives till now. Everyone went to the kitchen to see what he had. They were quite surprised to see a bright yellow envelope that said 'UNITED STATES MARINES CORPS.' "Guys. "He said noticing he got their attention. "War broke out and they need me to captain a aircraft carrier. I'm leaving in three days to report to duty." He said looking up again from reading the letter.

When he looked up he saw everyone shocked including Yami at the corner of their mind. Joey having tea slammed his cup on the table and stood up and yelled "How can this be, what so you mean you have to report to duty?" "Joey." Tea said right next to him. "Calm down man!" Tristan said getting up. "Joey we all knew this day would come sooner or later. "Yugi said softly. "I know but this soon gosh." "Joe why don't you go home and check all of your mail they would want the finest officers for this situation." Yugi said reading over the paper see if he missed read anything. When he looked up the gang was rushing out the door to check their mailboxes to see if they got called to report to duty.

He got out of his chair and going up the stairs before he got stopped. "Yugi do you have to go and report to duty?" His grandfather asked sadly catching him going up the stairs. "I have to protect everyone. I have to go." He said marching upstairs. "Yugi you have to learn you can't save everyone." His grandfather said but he didn't respond he went upstairs to think things through.

Yugi's room-

'Yugi' 'I know what you're thinking.' Yugi said lying down on his bed talking to Yami. "We have to go whenever they need us. We have to go. We have to save everyone even if it means risking our own lives for our country,' He finished and he saw Yami getting a little tense after Yugis speech. 'Hey Yami?' 'Yes.' 'How is it we have been saving the world since high school and we never stop.' 'The world wants to challenge our strength, Yugi.'

Yami and Yugi exhaled deeply and relaxed after an intense conversation. 2117 hours later the whole gang called and said they were going on the same fleet. 21179:17 P.M.

'Yami were all going to war, to fight!' Yugi said to Yami anxiously who was leaning on the wall. 'Yugi I hope you know what were doing?' 'Of coarse, I am well trained for the past eight years, I know what I am doing.' 'Yugi war is not a game, don't be surprised with a few surprises.' 'I know Yami, I know, don't worry.'

Three Days Later-

Yami was greeting all passengers onto the USS. Lincoln. The people who went on first were Navy, Marines, Army, Air Force, and then National Guard with everyone in alphabetical order. "Mr.Motou." Tea said happily saluting to the captain. "Welcome aboard Ms. Gardener." She was one of the first after everyone came onto the ship one of the men came running. "Captain Motou." "Yes?" He turned around in an about face to the man. "The main pilots for this operation re coming next week." "Thank you and welcome aboard." "Thank you sir." After he got on the ship they headed out into war. "Hey Yug do you know who the pilots are that are going be inside the heart of the war?" Joey asked when he saw him walking past him to do his duties. "Don't know Joey but we will soon find out, won't we." He said giving him thumbs up and a wink. "Jo don't you have duties to do?" "Oh yea I forgot. I'm on it, sir." He said saluting and captain Motou saluted back. 'Yugi, our new adventure is about to begin.' 'I know and we'll be ready for it.' 'Yes we will.' Yami and Yugi said in their minds watching everything going according to plan while they set out to battle across the seas. Who knew what was going to happen next week when they meet the pilots?

Review and find out what's going to happen next. I want at least three reviews.

Love

YgosmstP


	3. Surprise,Surprise

"talking" 'thought' authors note (blushing)

Don't own Yugi-Oh nor the United States military. I thank my friends for letting me re-name them and letting me use them.

'Heart of War'

Chapter 3

''Surprise Surprise'

"Come on people we got to clean this place up before they come. "Yugi has been driving everyone up the walls about the secret pilots. It has been a week since the departure of the Lincoln left the dock. Four pilots were chosen to do a dangerous mission that no one but them will ever do. No one heard nor seen them but knows that they were coming.

"Captain the ship is all clean." One of the men saluted said. (nods) "Thank you, you may retire." "Yes sir." They both saluted and off he went. "Chief Petty officer Gardener, what do you have on the radar?" Yugi asked where the ship controls are. "Nothing yet sir, were getting nothing, sir." Tea said over the headphone set that both were using. "Alright, keep watching please." "Yes sir." 'They should have been here by now.' Yugi said in his mind.

'I agree they should have been here by now.' 'I wonder what's holding them up?' "Sir, sir, sir are you in there? Hello?" One of the men said waving his hand in front of his face. "Huh, oh, I'm sorry just thinking." "There are four planes coming our way." "Well man are they enemy or allies?" "I'm sorry sir we have not identified them yet." "Keep watch and keep me updated for anything suspicious." "Yes, sir." "Thank you, you may go back to your duties." "Yes, sir." They both saluted and went back to their duties.

1700 hours 5:00 P.M –

"Sir those planes we couldn't identify are precisely 400 yards away." "Alright, can you ask them to identify themselves for us, Gardener."

The control and contact room-

"This is the USS Lincoln do you copy, over?" "Yes we do copy you. This is Raslene Shaffer of the US Air Force. We're going to land at precisely at 1715 hours. Over n' out." "Sir the pilots are from the Air Force and coming in for a landing in fifteen minutes." "Thank you, Gardener."

1715 hours 5:15 P.M-

The captain and some of the Navy was there in formation waiting for the pilots. When they landed one came out of one of the planes. "Hello sir pilot Andrea Montgomery on board ready for duty." She said smiling. "You look so familiar. Have we met before?" Yugi asked questioningly at her. "Yes we have a few months ago at that kind of boot camp we all had to go to, sir." "That's right, you were one of our platoon leaders." "Sir were ready for our command." One of the pilots spoke up. "Very well please state your names." He said looking at the three pilots.

Andrea took her stand with the others. "Raslene Shaffer, sir." Said Raslene who had short straight black hair and navy blue eyes. "Andrea Montgomery, sir." Andrea said with brown dykes' hair with curls up front next to her face but everything else was straight and her eyes were piercing silver. "Rebecca Smithe, sir." Becky said she had an over sized bun with curls in it and light brown eyes.

"Hello hope your stay is good but aren't there supposed to be four of you?" "Yes sir, she is talking to Bowder our Commander of the operation. She should be down soon." Smithe told him. The last plane went up showing another woman taking off her helmet showing her with long brown hair in a pony tail and brown eyes with pure black in them looking like she was evil wearing a green Air Force suite.

The hands on company that's takes care of the planes brought out a ladder for her were to slow coming towards her. "You people are slow!" She yelled out making them shiver to their wits frightened because of her looks. The little pilot group did an about face to face her and saluted. Yugi heard her outburst and changed into Yami right away with him outrage what she said. He saw her jump down from her plane and bent down and examines the runway. Laura got closer to the pilots and saluted. "I take it you're the chief of this mission?" He said with disgust when she got to him.

"Wait a minute you all girls?" Joey said stopping what he was doing and looked at all of the girls she gave him a deadly glare and so he went back to doing what ever it was and he enjoyed doing it. "Chief Hessemeo that comment was not needed." "Sorry captain Motou but any captain would know you don't clean a runway before someone uses it." "Are you questioning my authority?" "No Mr. Motou that was not my intentions. Now we are all tired if you wouldn't mind showing us our sleeping quarters that would be great. You understand right?" "Crystal. Wheeler show the pilots to their room." He said glaring at Hessemeo and saying it in a very disgusted voice.

Pilots room-

"Wow." All of the pilots said wondering which bed they'll want. "I get the top bunk next to the window and thank you Wheeler for showing us our room." She said a little happier and she was smiling. "Ah no problem, anytime." He said surprised she changed her attitude.

Run way-

Tristan was with Yami on the runway talking. "Can you believe her? How she treated us? I really thought we would never see her again." He said mad. "Well just think of this once they need them they wouldn't be here anymore." "Your right thank you." "Well anyways that girl, Montgomery, she is hot man." "You're quite a character you and Wheeler, you know that." "I'll take that as a compliment." "You should." "Anyways she is and I wouldn't mind going out with her." "You should." "If I do you and I will go on a double date." "I don't have anyone." "Sure you do, you got Hessemeo." "Her? No one would want to go out with her." "Come on you have to admit she is cute." "TRISTAN TAYLOR!" "What?" "Don't you have work to do?" "Fine I will, but I'll find out later."

Taylor said sneakily.

Enemies hiding place-

"Everything's set sir." A man said with clothes everywhere covering his face and head but the only thing noticeable is his eyes. Piercing purple eyes with red in them that looks like scarlet blood. "Excellent we will capture those special so called pilots and show the United States they have no choice but to surrender and let us into their country." "Do you want us to start right away, sir?" "Yes, the sooner the better." "Yes, sir." "Do you have the bomb?" "Yes sir." "Good carry on." "Yes, sir."

Lincoln-

"Okay gals ready for ship life?" "Yes, ma'am." They all shouted in her face. "Good lets get some rest we got a long day ahead." "Hey Laura are we going to eat here?" "No Raslene they're going to starve us to death. Of coarse they are." "Oh okay just want to know." "Come on lets get some sleep.

1800 hours 6:00-

The door creaked open letting in some light go into the silent pilots' dark room where two bunk beds with four sleeping pilots lay asleep in bed. Quickly and silently a normal size person came in trying so hard not to wake anyone up with a note at hand. (creak) The person heard a huge creak from the floorboards but couldn't respond faster enough to find a light shining on him.

"Yo captain don't you know how to knock?" A person said on top of a bunk. "Sorry I just wanted to give you this note of what were having tonight." Yugi came in and got caught by Laura. He climbed the bunk where she was and gave her the note. "Thank you." She said in a whisper. "Sorry to wake you." "That's quite alright." Smithe moved and interrupting their thoughts because they just looked at each other for a few moments.

"I better go. I'll see you soon." "Yea you too." They just kept staring at each other till he tripped over the doorway and caught himself. (giggle) "Are you alright?" "Yea I'm fine." After taking one last glance at her he closed the door and walked back to his quarters till later.

I say I'll get this done before 'THE PHAROHS PROTECTORS'. Don't be surprised if I do. I will still keep writing both and I will be writing another story soon.

Love

YgosmstP


	4. Grenade on Ship!

"talking" 'thought' [authors note (sweatdrop)

'Heart of War'

'Grenade on ship!'

during dinner 1900 [7:00-

"This is delicious. "Becky said through mouth full. "Don't forget your manners." Andrea reminded her. "I'm still hungry." "Okay who are you and what did you do to Raslene?" Laura asked and everyone laughed at her commit. "It looks like you all are having fun." Everyone looked up at the dark voice to see a pair of ruby eyes looking at them. "Sure are, thank you for the food it was great." Raslene said both of them looking at each other with both of them smiling. Yami smiled then nodded and took a glare at Hessemeo.

When Yami got to the other table and took his seat Tristan, Joey, Tea, and Ryou were there at the table. "Man she's hot." Tristan said to Joey about Andrea. "Which one Raslene?" "No genius Andrea." "Oh she is okay." "Go over there and say hi to her." Tea said trying to persuade to him. "Oh no not that book again. Give it!" Joey said when he saw Tea with one of her romance books and trying to grab it from her. "Joey it's Tea's books so back off." Ryou said holding Joey down. "Buts one of those romance books. Give it!" Joey said taking a lunge for the book. When he did he landed on his face because she moved.

Side of the ship during dinner-

Someone who had brought a friend with him were climbing onto the ship's deck after arriving on a raft. "Stupid Americans not putting any personnel on duty here." A dark voice said to his friend quietly. "You would think they would." Said a high pitched voice said next to him.

Back at the mess hall-

'Yugi I sense some evil presence on board keep a look out.' 'Right.' 'I sense something.' Laura said in her mind. After that a man came running in to the their table. "Sir, their are intruders on board armed, sir." Said the man. Everyone after hearing that went to their battle stations to prepare themselves to fight. But Yami and the gang and the three pilots went to the ship's control room.

Control room-

They found an intruder holding something about to smash the controls with a bomb on his belt. "What are you planning to do with that grenade?" Yugi yelled and the man did an about face to him and not answering him. He had red hair and orange eyes. "He asked you a question now answer!" Laura used her death glare looking at him that gave him a shiver but stood his ground. He took out something in his pocket and threw it at them. A heavy gray smoke came out and covered the place. "Run!" Tristan yelled covering his mouth and everyone ran out of the room covering their mouths. When everyone was out coughing and wheezing Yugi remembered what his grandfather said. '"Yugi you have to learn you can't save everyone."' "Guys I'll be back." He said then ran back inside covering his mouth and nose before anyone caught him. Once inside his skin started to irritate and his eyes were getting redder and puffed up by the second with tears watering up his eyes for him unable to see. He could tell the enemy was using chemicals against them. He started to cough a little bit from his throat also irritated.

He kept going through the smoke he stopped dead in his tracks because he heard clicking sounds and didn't like the sound. 'Yami? Is this it? Am I going to die?' 'Not if I can help it.' Before they could switch bodies Yugi felt two strong arms around him and a push to the ground and landed on a thud. "What the-?" Yugi said as hard as he could see. He saw two arms around his chest and felt heavy breathing on his neck. "Come- on- we- got to- go- before we- die." Said the voice right next to his ear that sounded like a man he never heard of. (sighing angrily) he flipped the man that he thought was the intruder. HE heard a thud and had the intruder's hands behind his back in a painful way. "Get off of my ship. If you know what's good for you." Yugi said straining his voice making it scruffy that got him very dizzy. He felt the man trying to get out of his grasp weekly but Yugi wouldn't budge.

When the intruder stopped moving he allowed him to get up with his arms still behind his back. The intruder swayed a little bit so Yugi got the opportunity to swing the intruder around. Both of them feeling dizzy Yugi missed all of the sharp places around the room and trying to hit him into the wall. 'Fine you want to play rough we can play rough.' He thought with him getting dizzier by the second. The smoke was getting to them even more. Somehow by swinging each other around they fumbled through the door.

Yugi swung the intruder onto the ground unconscious. He was above the person with his eyes going back to normal little by little breathing heavily and sweating uncontrollably that he saw the heap on the floor. "HESSEMEO!" He yelled and everything was going around in circles and still seeing Laura on the ground not moving. He got dizzier then blacked out. The last thing he heard was Joey asking, "Hey are you alright man?" He then fell and Tristan and Joey both caught him before he landed on the ground taking one arm. The two groups took Yugi to his room and Laura into the pilot's room and the doctors on board checked up both.

Captain Yugi's room-

"A bomb is still present on board, sir." One of the personnel said in the room that told Tristan that. "Thank you you may retire." He said and when the man went out of the room the doctor turned to the groups. " Captain Motou will be fine. He got a heavy dose of smoke in his lungs but he is a strong man so just a little rest and he should be fine tomorrow." "Thank you doc." Joey said and the doctor nodded and went out the door. Another doctor was looking at Laura during that time but said the same thing with her still sleeping.

[Want more action? You got it! Review please.

Love

YgosmstP


	5. The Call

"talking" 'thought' [authors note (out of breath)

Heart of War

'The Call'

(blink, blink, blink) "He's awake!" A silver-eyed girl obviously it was Andrea, yelled to the people there and Yami opened his eyes to find her staring at him. "Yug!" "Mr. Motou your awake!" Joey said first then Tea happily. "Yes, wait how's Hessemeo? The last thing I remember was I threw her on the ground in a heap." "She's fine. Just asleep." Becky said looking at him. [Still in bed. 'That's good.' The girls left five minutes later to check on Laura. "So how is Yugi?" "He's doing fine." Yami stated to Joey. "So Yami why did you want to come out?" Tea asked wondering. "Tristan any news about the intruders on board?"Yami asked ignoring Tea's question. "No, they disappeared but we believe they still have a bomb with them. We checked everywhere no sign of them." He said with authority. "Thank you Taylor." Yami said rubbing his temples.

(knock knock) "Morning sir and ma'am." A man said walking in after being admitted in. "We have news on the intruder. We found something you might be interested in." "Thank you, you may retire." "Thank you sir." He said then leaving after Tristan said that. "Let's go." "You feel up to it?" Tea asked looking at him and he gave her a nod. "Let's go then."Joey said enthusiastically.

Control room 700 hours **7:00**-

"Hey we didn't know you were awake." "Why wouldn't I?" Laura asked doing an about face to Tristan. "I don't know maybe it's because no one told us you were awake and I presumed you were still sleeping." "Gee thanks for your concern." She said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean that I meant was-." (The two started to fight.) "Any clues we should know about?" "Not much, just an empty smoke bomb with some deadly chemicals in it. You and Laura were lucky, if you stayed longer you could have both died. "The girl with a over sized bun with a few strands of hair that were wavy in front of her face obviously it was Becky.

"It was his fault we didn't get out sooner." Hessemeo yelled glaring at Yami with her blackish brown eyes leaving Taylor with a shocked face and eyes bulged out. "Well I didn't know." Yami yelled doing left face turning to her. "So you-." (bell rings) "Come on guys we got to-." Raslene was saying till she saw something on the door. "What's wrong Raslene?" Tea asked not seeing what she was looking at. Raslene kept looking at the door after Tea said that she screamed her head off what her life was worth.

Everyone saw what she was looking at but Hessemeo and Motou just starred at the words what it said.

**You have not seen the last of us. Your ship would be gone, the crew, and your precious pilots. You got away this time but next time we meet you won't be so lucky.**

After reading it everyone got terrified except for the two.

After breakfast 800 hours **8:00**-

(ring ring ring) "Hello?" Andrea picked up the phone in the room. "Yes sir yes sir I will tell her that alright good bye." She then hung up. "Laura Captain Motou wants to see you in the control room." "Alright." She said then left without noticing the smirks from the girls. After she left Becky stood up and said, "I think I want to visit Tea see what she is doing?" After she left Andrea and Raslene looked at each other and decided they should take a nap.

Control room 1000 hours **10:00**-

When Hessemeo got there she saw investigators and the clean-up crew there dealing with the chemicals and all. "Chief Pilot Hessemeo." She heard a masculine voice behind her she was so surprised she almost tripped and fell if it wasn't for him grabbing her waist and pulling her closely having him smell her scent making him blush she would have fallen on her face. "You were thinking too much were you?" He asked making her feel his hot breath onto her lips because their faces were literally meters away.

"Gee did Bowder tell you that or did you figure that on your own?" She asked with a snort but he chuckled. "I just figured because during breakfast you weren't yourself." "Thank you I definitely feel the love." "Are you always like this?" "You don't know the half of me." She replied. "Come on let's go somewhere more private." He said taking her hand and leading her somewhere.

Contact room same time-

"Sir, yes sir, yes, yes, yes, right away, yes sir, good bye." Tea said with a exasperated sigh after the conversation. "Hi Tea what's wrong?" "Becky tell Chief Pilot Hessemeo your going to the heart of war right now." "Now?" Tea just nodded in sadness and Becky looking at her and a golden strand of hair fell in front of her face. Tears filled up her vision making her unable to see. She tried her best to keep the tears in but failed. Teas written something down and gave it to Smithe and she took it and ran away. 'It's time for us to leave this place.' She thought running down the hall.

Back where the Captain and Chief are is where the antennas and stuff are-

"This is my favorite place to think about stuff alone." "Oh so why did you bring me here for?" "Hessemeo." He began with a deep sigh afterwards leaning on the rail. "I think you should call up Bowder and ask her to put you on a different carrier." He said not daring to look up at her. "You can't be serious?" she said wanting to laugh. "No I'm not were putting you in great danger just please do it." She put a hand on his shoulder and said

"The more danger the more reason we need to stay." She said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hessemeo." He whispered looking up at her seeing a smile and eyes twinkling in the sun. "Anyway can't let a hot guy like you to die now can we?" She said pointing a finger at him and he blushed insanely looking like a strawberry. She then hugged him and put her hand on his face and came so close and made him go redder. "I'll see you later and you can always count on me being there when you need me most." She whispered in his ear. "I'll see you soon Captain." She said aloud walking away into the boil room to find a friend. She left him starring at her keeping his hand where hers touched it.

[Hope to write soon and do not worry I am in the middle of writing THE PHARAOHS PROTECTOR's next chapter.

Love you all

YgosmstP


	6. Second Thoughts

"talking" 'thought' authors note (trip)

"talking" 'thought' authors note (trip)

'Heart of War'

'Second Thoughts'

1040 **10:40**-

(smack) "Smithe? Are you alright?" "Ryou, we have to go." Ryou bumped into the tear-eyed girl. "Go where?" "We have to go immediately to the heart of the war." "What? But we haven't known each other for that long." "I'm sorry Ryou but I have to go whenever they need me. I do want you to know I really had a big crush on you." Smithe said then ran off to find the other pilots leaving Ryou dumbfounded. "Rebecca." He whispered.

During at the time at the boiler room-

"Okay you have to inspect every one's job to see if they're doing everything right." Joey said next to Yugi walking down the stairs. "Once they got there the Platoon commanders said "Platoon, Parade Rest!" While they were looking everything over till-. "Woo hoo! We're done!" A familiar voice rang out through the silence. The Platoon Commander turned his head and saw two females. "Bebe get over here and do push-up's till I get tired.

"I don't think that's necessary." (changed places) "Hessemeo stay out of it." Yami hissed under his breath. "She needed to finish the job first." "Laura." He growled some more but all he got was a smile from her. "What?" She asked innocently. "Come on." He said really irritated that he pulled her up the stairs. "But sir, you have to finish the inspection." "You know what to do Wheeler." He yelled. "Sorry about that, you don't need to do the push-ups but let me see your work." He said to her.

Back where the antennas are 110011:00-

"Alright what was that all about?" He asked as calm he can be. "What was what?" "If someone tells you something you do it. Wheeler right now is doing my job while I'm yelling at you!" "You don't need to yell at me." She said calmly. "I have to, to tell you that in your thick head of yours." "I don't but you do." "What do you mean by that and why were you down there in the first place?"

He growled. "Joule Bebe has one of the hardest jobs there is in the Navy and trust me when we were younger she didn't seem the type to go into the Navy and get the hardest job there is. So I bumped into her and I found out where she worked and I wanted to help her before you came down and sorry about that I didn't want her get into trouble and you to find out." She said turning to the rail and faced out to the ocean and in the distance was land but you can barely see it.

"Alright I'll except that but next time don't go down there without my permission. I don't want people to go down there for no reason." He said calmly going to the rail and starred faraway with her as their eye can see. "Sorry I didn't know this was a sanctuary." "Is that all you do? Criticize if something doesn't go your way?" (giggle) "Well what do you want me to be? Become Miss Girlie Girl?" "No."(giggle) "Then what then?"

"Sorry but he doesn't want to be disturbed right now." Tristan said to a black and red high light haired natural and brown-eyed girl. "Sorry Taylor but I must speak to Captain Motou to find out where Chief Hessemeo is right away." The voice of Raslene and Tristan broke the conversation before Motou spoke to answer Hessemeo's question. Taylor tried to block Shaffer's way to the Captain. "What do you need Shaffer?" Hessemeo snapped at the two. 'Man she must be mad because she doesn't use last names unless she's in a bad mood, nervous, or we just did something that wasn't supposed to be wrecked.' Raslene said in her mind. "Smithe wants to see you right away it's urgent and she seems upset."

"What now?" She said before going out the door. "I'll see you at lunch Captain Motou." She said quietly so no one can hear except for him. Just being playful she bumped into him. When she got near the door Tristan moved out of the way so she wouldn't bump him. "Come on let's see what she wants." She said getting agitated.

Once they left Tristan moved to where Yugi was onto the bar and leaned. "Why can't I get through that thick head of hers?" "She's tough man. One minute she can have you laughing till tears come out of your eyes then the next she can have you be shaking in your boots." After that Yugi got off of the railing and faced his friend. "I guess your right. Let's head back to our duties before someone deranks us." Both of them chuckled out the door to their duties.

1115 **11:15 AM** Pilots room-

"Smithe this better be worth it!" She exclaimed in an angry voice. When she looked up Becky and Andrea were both crying. "Oh Beckaroo now what's up? Huh why are you crying?" She asked taking the pilot in her arms and Becky cried into her shoulder. She cradled her and rocked her while humming. "If you tell me I'll tell you who my crush is."

"Really?" She lifted her head up and sniffled. "But first tell me. "Becky looked down in sadness and handed a folded up piece of paper from her pocket. Hessemeo took it and unfolded it and looked at very sternly.

Dear Bubble Gum Girl Pilots,

You are to leave immediately from the USS Lincoln. You must prepare for war in the middle of the dessert that is a big building like jail in the middle of that dessert. You can't miss it; it's in the enemy territory. We are sorry we can't give you the exact coordinates but we'll try to help as much as we can. Stay low, stay safe, and have fun.

Bowder

"Bowder I'm gonna kill you!" Laura yelled about to tear it to shreds. "Let's go pack up." Laura snarled at the crumbled piece of paper. "Now who do you like?" Becky said all better now and eyes sparkling filled with mischief. "Motou." She said flatly. "Laura were not supposed to fall in love." "Montgomery can you pack for me I have to see what the planes need." She said flatly again. "Yes, ma'am." Becky just watched her friend run out the door. "I think she already knows were not supposed to fall in love." Raslene said to Andrea and she nodded.

Flashback-

"I do hope you do know you five girls have been selected to our first Bubble Gum Pilot program?" "Yes." They all said in unison. ""Good so you do know the circumstances?"

"Yes." Bowder then took out a large packet and read it out loud. "The following selective pilots are: Meg Bowder, Raslene Shaffer, Andrea Montgomery, Rebecca Smithe, and Laura Hessemeo are now pilots that are owned by the government and no other. We are fully aware of our duties consist of and the following are: Respect anything that deals with other country and our own, follow orders of our superiors, we are stinctivly owned by the government, which means what, goes must go, we do not have freedom under the US government, we can no longer fall in love, get married, nor have children. We have to study non-stop of our studies and any work that consists of our duties."

Bowder then finished and all of the girls were silent next to her. She then gave Admiral Sam Trobowski the packet and the pilots themselves signed the doted lines underneath all of the pages. "Do you all agree with these terms?" He asked sternly. They all nodded in respect.

End flashback-

On deck-

Ready for your flight F-116?" Laura asked to patting her plane making sure everything is all right. Everyone was in a hurry around her making sure everything is going smoothly. For her her eyes were gazing into space.

Control room-

"We're getting close to the base so if we go 45 degrees north and 400 yards down to the west then we should be-." "Captain Motou are the weather antennas working properly up there?" Tea asked through the headphone set yelling to get his attention. "Yes, they are. Who's coming in and please don't yell." "Yes sir. They aren't coming in they're going out, sir." "What?" "Yes, the Bubble Gum Girl Pilots are flying out this afternoon." "Who?"

"Chief Hessemeo and her crew, sir." Yugi had the head set close to his ear after he heard crew he dropped it. "Excuse me gentlemen, you know the procedures, I got a plane to catch." He said that without turning around but when he finally did he ran out the door before any of them said anything.

Flight deck-

When he got there he saw the Navy saluting all around standing in a file. He then looked at the four planes all ready and set up to fly. He first saw Joey saluting and shaking hands with Raslene she then gave him a peck on the lips. Motou just shook his head and on the east side he saw the same thing with Montgomery and Taylor then North with Smithe and Bakura. When he finally looked South he saw Laura about to board her plane he looked to the side and saw Joule in formation and went up to her.

"What's that?" He asked eyeing her seeing something in her hand. "Bebe I told you to have nothing in your hand during formation now do-." "It's alright." He said giving the Chief Petty officer second class a glare to back off. "I heard you guys have been friends when you were little." "Not really but I do know she is going to be in a big mission right now. But this is a cross necklace I always had and I thought she would like it." She showed him a very fancy cross necklace in her hand. "So what are you waiting for go give it to her. You may fall out." He said she doubled time off when she finally got to her she was right in the middle of the steps to her plane. He saw the two hug and she gave her the necklace.

She then went back to formation and stand at attention.

He walked towards her and yelled out her name. "What now?" She asked a little aggravated that she got stopped again. "Sorry I just wanted you to know that it has been an honor to have you on board." "It has been an honor to see you again too Captain Motou." They shook hands and saluted to each other before she went up the stairs again they just kept starring into each other's eyes. "Well I hope to see you real soon Captain." She said then turned around and went up the stairs till-. (bang) A loud gunshot heard around the ship and a buzzard went off. When they heard that Yugi the shot he took his arms around her waist and threw her on the ground with him with her underneath him.

"Listen carefully, get out quickly while you still can and we'll hold them off as long as possible." Yami said to her in her ear. Feeling his hot breath and hearing a very masculine voice she didn't want to leave. "But-." "No buts just go." "Fine I will." She quickly went up the stairs not looking back.

Once her lid of the plane went down she put the headphones on and talked to the control tower. Once she put the headphones on she looked at everything that was going on. She saw everyone running everywhere to make sure everything was secured and saw many people coming out of the doors with weapons. She saw many formations with high ranking people shouting at the low rankers to do their jobs. She then saw the Captain shouting out orders to Joey. He ran one way and the Captain ran the other. "Ready to go gals?" The man said through the tower. "Roger that." All of them said through the microphone. "The sky is clear all weather perfect for flying conditions. It's your call Chief you decide which way the pilots go. Also the rescue planes are coming so you better go quick and their all waiting for you to lift off." "Yea were ready. Montgomery you take off first, Shaffer you take off second, and Smithe you take off third and I'll be last. West, North, East. In that order now move move move." Laura yelled. Everyone took off in their own respected angles leaving the chief in the middle. While Laura turned around she didn't realize Tristan, Joey, Ryou, and Yugi looking at the retreating planes.

Walkie talkie each other in the air-

"Bowder!" Laura ordered. "Roger." "Bowder, if we survive this you have to give us a long vacation if you like it or not." She said looking at all of the controls. "Hessemeo this isn't the time to talk. The Lincoln is under attack after you left!" "You mean during."

"WHAT! I have to go over n' out." "Bowder, Bowder, BOWDER!" She yelled. "No luck?" Laura heard Raslene ask. "I heard that Raslene." "Come on let's save the United States!" Hessemeo heard Smithe said with enthusiasm. "Roger that!" They all said including her say all together. And they were off to go to the heart of war.

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I love your reviews. Next chapter will have some violence in it so be prepared for it. Hope you all had a cool Spring Break. I know I studied all week and went to my dad's office and went to the bookstore. That was my only trip. You guys always keep me going.

Love you all

YgosmstP


	7. Escape

"talking" 'thought' authors note (stab)

"talking" 'thought' authors note (stab)

Heart of War'

'Escape'

1700 hours 5:00 P.M. after the attack-

"What do you mean you can't find them!" Mouto yelled at Ryou. "Sorry sir, but we did find another note." "I don't care they were after the Pilots! For Ra's sake you're the National Guard!" I do not like using the word Ra and I do not; like to use another word but this will do for now. (Cough Christian cough) "Mouto yelled even more at his friend.

"I'll make sure they'll find more, sir." "Also what did the note say?" "This ship is ours." Spooky "Thank you, you may be dismissed." "Yes, sir." Once he left Motou went to the window and looked at the miles of ocean wondering 'How long is this going to go on?'

During the time-

"The prisoners are inside. How do we get them out?" Raslene asked. Laura looked to her side and saw Smithe with a knife. (Not a kitchen knife) "Why did you bring that?" she asked sternly. "Just in case." Hessemeo just shook her head then looked down at the necklace BeBe gave her. "Yea just in case." "So what do we do?" Montgomery asked looking at the girls. "Got it!" "You have an idea?" Smithe asked looking at Hessemeo.

"Raz, you distract the outer guards." "What! Why me?" "Because you can move a plane faster than anyone here." "But you can run faster and farther than I can." "Look you just go up to there and get their attention away from us." "But-." "Raslene." Hessemeo said in an irritated voice that told Shaffer she betters do it as she saw the look in Laura's eyes giving her death glares. "Gee girl what's getting you?" Ignoring her commit and talked to Andrea.

"Andreia after Raslene gets the guards attention you go inside and I am pretty sure there's more inside once you get them out we will go inside (pointing to Smithe) once we see you run out you get the plane started and both of you are supposed to be up in the air. Is that clear? Sound like a plan?" She looked up at both of them and they nodded. "Good."

"So when do we do this? Now?" Rebecca asked hoping for a no. "No we'll do it later." She responded with the other girls taking deep breaths of relief. "Just kidding I lied. Now let's go!" Laura said with enthusiasm. (Anime fall and moaning and groaning)

"Raslene you ready?" Laura asked looking at her friend. "Yes, ma'am." "Well what are you waiting for? An invitation? Go go go." She said pushing her. Raslene ran in front of the base seeing guards on the top of the building and bottom guarding. She lifted up her gun and shot like thirteen people upfront. After those fragile shots a buzzard went off stating intruders were on the premises. She then ran seeing men with riffles chasing her and trying to shoot her but having no success, The girls in the distance watched as Raslene ran to her plane and staring it up. Laura nodded to Andrea then she started to run inside.

Inside-

"Come on people lets move the enemy is here." One of the people inside yelled at the troops. Once they got to the door Andrea was standing there with a gun arm length. "Hey boys, I am from the U.S Air Force-!" She yelled till the guy cut her off. "You have the right to be silent!" The man said she shot at five enemies at once and then ran. "Get her!"

She saw them getting ready to shoot her. Once they saw fear in her eyes and shaking her whole entire body they knew they had her. They were getting closer and closer pointing their rifles at her, she heard the roar of an engine from Raslene's plane, and that's when she took off a run. "Hold it!" The man said behind her with her doing zigzags they missed shooting her. "Go now," she yelled to Laura and Becky that were close to the door.

Andrea got to her plane with the enemy still shooting her while she was climbing in. One leg was in till a hand tugged on her ankle and with a sharp rock in his hand. She struggled for him to get off. He just held tighter. He raised the sharp rock and sliced her pant leg with blood dripping down making the material around brown. She winced and took one swift kick and kicked the man's face. He let go and she flung it around inside.

Rebecca and Laura were-

"Come on Becky before they catch us." They said running till they both tripped and fell on the ground. They got up not looking behind them. They were both up when they felt something cold pressing into against their spine on their neck. The people behind them kept pressing the cold blunt of the gun more into their necks making it unbearable. They felt a cold chill of the piece of metal from it.

Smithe heard counting and looked with her eyes not daring to move her head. She saw Hessemeo counting silently obviously the enemies are not hearing the counting.

"1….2….3….4….5," she ducked down and kicked the guy in the balls then with one swift move she kicked the gun from the other guys hand. He didn't move fast enough that it gave Becky a scratch from it. From Becky once she heard the piece of metal clank against the wall with one swift move she tripped the guy and stomped on his stomach that knocked him out. Around the guys neck was a silver key. "We'll need this." Laura said taking the key from his neck.

They went deeper into the building without trouble through a dark hallway. In a dim spot they found a spot where when they looked inside they found all nations soldiers being held captive.

"Wake up," Hessemeo yelled at the prison cells that were lined up with soldiers. (**Click click click, open.**) Becky and Laura both helped the prisoners with them running out.

(**Bang**.) Both girls turned to see who shot the gun. When they looked they saw the splatter of blood everywhere. They saw all of the hostages that they rescued were beating up the guards. Once they were done and they got to the door Laura wanted to have a word with them. "Okay, I bet they have guards all over the place surrounding us. So, lets go and fight." While she was talking she realized that Smithe was holding her arm for dear life. With a hoora they went outside and sure enough they were all surrounded. Hessemeo took note that Raslene's and Andrea's planes were overhead circling them.

"Stay still." One man said with everyone pointing the gun at the two girls. Becky with a shaking hand gave Laura the knife she had. Laura for some odd reason was calm and took the knife from Becky. With one move out of no where Laura threw it hitting the CO of their army. It hit right though the stomach. The two girls stared at the lucky throw and Rebecca released more on her death grip but Laura just stared while everyone was going to the man's aid forgetting about their prisoners. The two girls and the prisoners saw a pool of red blood that soaked right through the sparkling golden sand. The man dropped his weapon and clutched his stomach. While they had the chance Laura ran with Becky back to their planes while the prisoners were running with them back to the planes. The captors recomposed themselves and went back to chasing them. The enemy was closing in fast so the other two pilots flew down more and blew sand that acted like a sandstorm.

"Come on let's move!" Both girls told the hostages while they were getting in. Shaffer and Montgomery took more hostages after lowering the ladder. Once they got out quickly and safely with everyone in the planes they left.

In the planes-

"Hessemeo." "Hessemeo here, how may I help you?" (laugh) "That was sweet back there!" Andrea said over the headphone set. "Yea, but I wish I didn't kill the guy." She retorted back in a whine. "But you did what you had to do." Raslene said with incerity.

"True," Becky said with a laugh. "Any way, how is everyone doing?" Laura asked over the speaker to everyone. "Crowded!" Everyone yelled including the pilots in unison, then everyone burst out laughing. Once they were near the base Laura started to call them. "Hey Bowder, do you copy?" Hessemeo said while smiling. "Yes, was your mission successful?" "Yes, ma'am." "Good." "O Bowder, we're coming for a landing, over and out." Hessemeo said in a singing voice. "Roger that." Bowder said in a stern voice.

While landing-

"Yahoo, touch down Tampa Bay!" Laura said when all the pilots and her touched down at the same time in formation. "Is this all you do?" One of the guys in the back of Shaffer's plane asked. "What do you mean?" "Talk and goof off?" Said another. "Hey, were the Bubble Gum Girl's that's what we do. We talk, goof off, and fly around and try not to hit each other." Laura said over the intercom of Raslenes's plane communicators. The four pilots yelled "Hooraa!" The pilots began to laugh again.

Runway-

Laughing while getting off the plane. "Hessemeo!" "Bowder." Laura stopped dead in her tracks and saluted her. The other girls did too but they looked at her. When she looked into the pilot's eyes she couldn't hold it in any longer. She laughed hysterically with the others collapsing onto the runway holding their sides from all of the laughter. Bowder just shook her head and started to walk away while yelling, "You guys are useless!" "Hey I resent that!" Laura yelled then the other girls started to laugh again and she did too. Meg shook her head and left them on the floor laughing their heads off.

My friends want to know what characters do you guys like? So review my story and tell me so I can tell them your answer. I will keep updating.

Love

YgosmstP


	8. We're Going?

"talking" 'thought' authors note (jumped)

"talking" 'thought' **authors note** (jumped)

Heart of War

'We're Going?'

A day later-

"Please, can we go back, please?" Raslene begged Bowder to go back to the USS Lincoln. "No, and don't ask me again!" "Please." "GO!" "Fine." "Tell Hessemeo if she tries to ask me again, she will not break my barrier." "Yes, ma'am." "Also tell her the hostages went to Germany to meet their families and be treated there of any injuries they might have from the imprisonment." "Yes, ma'am." When Raslene was about to get up the phone rang. "Bowder." She said flatly into the phone. "Uhuh, uhuh, uhuh, yes sir. I'll tell them right away sir, yes, sir, bye." Then she hung up crossed her arms on the desk and glared at Raslene. "Pack your bags, you got your wish your going back to the Lincoln tomorrow morning." "Really? Yahoo!" Raslene ran out of he door. The door slammed shut then papers went flying everywhere. "If they ruled the world, we would all be in jeopardy!"

outside-

(trumpet blows for lunch) "Chick crossing coming through!" A man said in the hall when Raslene ran right into him but he moved and hit the wall. "Get a life will you!?" Raslene yelled running passed D.J Spallding the trumpet blower. "If I did, I wouldn't be here!" "Good point!" She yelled and jumped off the steps and ran to where Laura and the other girls were.

Under a tree-

She ran all the way to the big tree where everyone is. Laura was about to run so she was stretching and the other girls were resting. "Guess what!" "What," all of the girls said in unison. "We can go back." "I hate it when you know something like you predicted it." Andrea said to Laura and she just shook her head "Sorry" She shrugged and went back to do her stretches.

"Now she ruined the news." Shaffer mumbled and pouted. "When do we leave Montgomery?" "Tomorrow morning." She answered Smithe with all of them sweatdropping. Andrea just nodded with a stern look. "Good forget my run lets find their location." Laura said after her last stretch.

430 hundred hours (4:30 A.M) all pilots still asleep-

(Trumpet blows inside the Bubble Gum Girl's dorm room.) "We're up, we're up, we're up," Laura said throwing a pillow at Spallding so did the rest of the girls hitting him head on. "D.J why are you so annoying?" Smithe asked in annoyance to the jet-black hair and eyes boy. "General Trabowski wants to see you all immediately ma'am!" he yelled to the tired girls. "Well, tell his royal heinous, I'll move my ass later because it's four in the morning incase he has an eyesight problem of not sleeping!" "Hessemeo, he gave me strict orders-." "To drag me out of bed?" She yelled so loud that the girls were shocked the building's roof didn't collapse. "No, but he wants me to escort you to him." "Fine can we get dressed?" Her eyes were glaring pure black in them. "But-." "Get out!" All of the girls yelled at him.

20minutes later-

D.J came in covering his eyes with his trumpet in hand. "Are you all dressed yet? He's getting a little impatient." (No sound) He uncovered his eyes and saw all of them still asleep. He put his lips to the trumpet and was about to blow till-. "You touch that trumpet, and I'll drop it in the middle of the ocean." Laura said still half a sleep. "Get up now." D.J said sternly, that made all of the girls but her to be afraid but stood their ground. "Say the magic words." "Now Hessemeo!" "Yes, guama." **Meaning king in a mocking note** All of the girls started to snicker. "If you're not dressed in five minutes I'll carry you to him, Hessemeo." "Fine, now get out!" She yelled making him shiver more than the outside. "Five minutes, Hessemeo, five minutes, five minutes!" He said shouting while walking out of the door and all of the girls could hear him still outside.

5 minutes later-

"We're ready, D.J," Raslene said after five minutes were done. He escorted them to General Trabowski's office.

Office-

"GOOD MORNING VEITNOM!!" Laura shouted when she walked in the office while the others trudged along then saying good morning, sir to him. "Hessemeo, can you at least come in here serious?" "In what life time, sir? Do you know what time it is, sir?" He looked at his watch and was about to answer till she broke his train of thought. "It is really early in the morning sir, so why would you want us here so early is my question?" "Which question do you want me to answer first?" He asked glaring his emerald eyes at her that told her to shut up. "Now let's get started before you leave for your journey." So they started the meeting.

Done, done, done, done. I love writing this. Please tell me your favorite character. Has anyone realize that Laura is a high ranker but she got pushed around in this chapter? I would love to hear from you and please REVIEW!

YGOSMSTP


End file.
